Шпионка Акацук
by GIVE ME
Summary: Некая бесшабашная особа появляется в Конохе...


**Автор: ****GIVEME**

**Названине: Шпионка Акацук**

**Рейтинг: PG **

**Жанр: юмор**

**Дисклеймер: Masashi Kishimoto**

**ГЛАВА 1**

**Живописная полянка Конохи. Прямо деревья, деревья и еще раз деревья, а перед всей этой природой сидел Саске в позе лотоса, концентрируя чакру в руках, с весьма серьёзным лицом. Вокруг него суетливо бегал Наруто, размахивая руками, будто главной его задачей было вывести Учиху с равновесия. Наконец Саске не выдержал:**

**- Какого черта ты это делаешь?! Кыш отсюда!**

**- Ути, какие мы злые. – Издевательски протянул блонд.**

**- Вот тебя прибью и сразу полегчает. – Учиха успокоился и продолжил медитацию. – Убить Итачи. Убить Итачи…**

**- Саске! – хлопнул блонд напарника по плечу. – Я не Итачи! Я – Наруто Узумаки!**

**- Хм… - задумался на секунду брюнет. – Убить Итачи и Наруто Узумаки.**

**- Между прочим, Саске, таким не шутят. **

**- А кто сказал, что я шучу? – оскалился тот и снова вернулся к своему занятию.**

**Наруто нервно сглотнул. Самодовольный Саске теперь постоянно твердил одну и ту же фразу. Блонд уселся рядом с ним тоже позу лотоса.**

**- Саске, а это помогает в достижении заветной цели?**

**- Да. – лаконично ответил он.**

**- Ну тогда ладно. – Наруто закрыл глаза, изобразил на лице усиленный мыслительный процесс. – 10 порций рамена, 10 порций рамена…**

**Мимо задумчиво проходит Какаши. **

**- Саске! – позвал он.**

**Ответа не последовало.**

**- Наруто!**

**Ноль внимания.**

**Какаши пожал плечами и полез за книгой. Книги на месте не оказалось. Он трижды поменялся в лице и после вспоминания отдельных моментов прекрасного утра, разразился грозной тирадой:**

**- Проклятье! Ну этот Гей, тоесть Гай у меня попляшет! Это он! Я знаю!**

**Неожиданно за спиной Саске возникает Девушка, делает шаг назад, переципается через него, падает.**

**- Наруто!! – раздраженно прокричал Саске.**

**- Чего-чего? – вышел из медитации блонд.**

**- Ты… Так это был не ты! Тогда кто? – озадачился брюнет.**

**Все посмотрели на девушку. Она поднялась на ноги, со злым выражением лица (куда уж Саске до неё) подошла к Какаши и отвесила ему пощечину.**

**- Мерзавец! Подлец! Ты обещал позвонить! И не позвонил!**

**- Я…**

**- Молчать!**

**- Но…**

**- Не перебивай меня, свинья! Не хочу больше тебя знать! И не звони мне!**

**Она отвесила сенсею еще одну пощечину и гордо удалилась.**

**- Кто она, сенсей? – спросил удивленный Наруто.**

**- Не знаю, - ответил не менее удивленный Какаши.**

**Он оглянулся по сторонам и увидел Анко, которая шла по дороге читая книгу в желтой обложке.**

**- Моя книга! – взвыл Какаши. – Так это был не Гай!**

**Он кинулся к ней и выхватил книжку.**

**- Совсем сдурел? – возмутилась она.**

**- Нет.**

**- Это был риторический вопрос. Отдай книгу.**

**- Сначала украла, а потом требует отдать? – кипел праведным гневом Какаши. – И вообще, тебе рано такое читать.**

**Он открыл свой эротический роман и остолбенел. Анко воспользовалась момнтом и забрала книжечку себе.**

**- Вот видишь, там исправления моим почерчок.**

**- Хм… Интересно… А как ты поняла это высказывание?..**

**И они в обнимочку пошли подальше с глаз ученичков, делясь впечатлениями о романе. Саске и Наруто обалденно посмотрели им вслед и вернулись к «медитации». Мимо прошла Сакура демонстрируя всем своим видом независомость. **

**- Что это с ней? **

**- Одной фанаткой стало меньше. – Спокойно заявил Саске.**

**- Хе-хе. Мои шансы возросли! – обрадовался Наруто. – Сакура!**

**И блонд побежал за ней. **

**«Приду…» - хотел было подумать Учиха, как получил смачный щелбан от неизвестной особы. Особа продолжила идти в направлении резеденции хокаге, совсем не обращая внимания на злого-презлого Саске. Саске не зря называл себя мстителем. Точнее, он считал, что не зря, поэтому он решил навалять этой особе, как следует. Весьма странная особа оказалась девушкой не из Конохи и ближлежащих деревень. У неё даже не было никакого значка, поясняющей откуда она такая взялась. «Акацки!» - неизвестно почему подумалось Саске. – «Её прислал Итачи! Почему он сам не пришел? Ха! Он меня боится!» - восхрабрившись Учиха, формируя в руке чидори, бросился на девушку. Но его за шиворот мастерски схватил Какаши, не отрываясь от чтения романчик, что недавно нашелся.**

**- Успокойся. Она новенькая. Будет с вами заниматься. **

**- А где Анко делась?**

**- Она ушла за новым выпуском.**

**Девушка, которую так хотел размазать по стенке Саске, невинно улыбнулась и воззрилась на него. Саске помрачнел. «Одной фанаткой стало больше.» Она кокетливо подошла к ним и стала глупо пялиться на Учиху.**

**- Что нравится? – без лишней скромности спросил Какаши, заметив её взгляд.**

**- Да. – Не стесняясь ответила девушка. – Он такой забавный.**

**- Бва-ха-ха-ха! – разразился хохотом неожиданно появившейся из-за дерева Наруто и ударил Саске по плечу. – Забавная зверушка!..**

**Брюнет покосился на него шаринганом.**

**Блонд покосился в ответ лисьими глазами.**

**Прошло пять минут.**

**- Ребята, прекратите, - ласково сказала девушка, - а не то окосеете.**

**Двое парней посмотрели на неё, а затем стали спиной друг к другу. Какаши с удвоенной скоростью читал книгу.**

**- Ну что вы ведете себя, как влюбленный, - смеялась она.**

**- Яоя нам еще не хватало… - мрачно заметил сенсей.**

**- Чего?! – возмутились парни.**

**- Ничего. Я украду у вас Наруто на личную встречу, - и девушка утянула блонда с собой.**

**- Одной фанаткой… - грустным голосом начал Саске, - стало меньше…**

**- Ты что? Расстроился из-за этого? – единственный видимый глаз Какаши перекочивал от страниц романа к печальному выражению лица Учихи.**

**- Не то, чтобы так прям расстроился, просто МОЮ фанатку увел НАРУТО УЗУМАКИ!**

**У Какаши началась истерика. Он катался по земле и ржал:**

**- Наруто увел девушку у Саске! Ха-ха-ха!**

**Учиха еще с меньшим энтузиазмом таращился на сенсея.**

**- Какаши-сенсей, с вами все в порядке?**

**Выяснительный работы, прервало возвращение красного, как рак, Наруто и весьма довольной девушки. Наруто молчал.**

**- Сенсей? – не могла понять она, что творится с тем.**

**- Сенсей свихнулся. – Мрачно констатировал факт Саске.**

**- Так быстро? – с недоверием спросила девушка.**

**К образовавшейся компании подошла Анко с двумя книжечками в руках.**

**- Что это с ним?**

**- Сенсей свихнулся! – выкрикнула девушка.**

**- Что, эта девушка увела Наруто у Саске? – ухмыльнулась Анко.**

**-Ксо! И ты тоже подалась к яойщикам? Не ожидал… - сразу прекратил ржать Какаши. – Стоп, ты же должна была быть у Джирайи.**

**- Да, я только книжку новую тебе занесла. Свежий номер.**

**Единственный видимый глаз Какаши радостно заблестел. Он сцапал роман и тут же принялся его читать.**

**- Свеженький… - еле слышно произнес он, углубляясь в чтение.**

**Девушка покрутилась вокруг до окола и незаметно притопала к Саске. «Моя фанатка вернулась ко мне! Значит, что я лучше, чем Наруто!» - втихаря радовался Учиха. Девушка проникновенно посмотрела в его глаза.**

**- Я хотела… Хотела тебе сообщить… Сообщить о том… - на щеках девушки появился румянец, - О том, как ты глупо выглядишь в своём костюме! А твой шаринган это полное фуфло! А еще мне сказал Нару… **

**- Бака! – вскричал Наруто и закрыл её рот своей рукой. – Я же пошутил. По-шу-тил, понимаешь?**

**Девушка кивнула в ответ. Наруто её отпустил. Теперь сиё лицо женского пола пялилось на всех голубыми глазами.**

**Саске весь кипел от возмущения и злости. Он никак не мог понять, чем он не угодил своей фанатке, он даже не успел ей отказать быть вместе. И кажется она уже не его поклонница. Снова…**

**- Какаши-сенсей, а с ней все в порядке? Она какая-то неадекватная, вам так не кажется?**

**- А? – отвлекаясь от очень увлекательного эпизода в романе. – Саске, пойми, лиц женского пола невозможно понять.**

**- А меня «солнышком» называют… - изрекла наконец девушка.**

**- Хорошо, «дурдомчик»… - мрачно отреагировал Саске. – Я – Учиха. Этот смазлизливый – Наруто. Сенсея ты знаешь.**

**- Канешно знаю.**** – ****И тихо-претихо добавила. – Еще один сумасшедший.**

**Щелбан от Какаши не заставил себя долго ждать.**

**- Знаю, что заслужено, но все равно обидно.**

**- Видишь, Наруто, какую ты себе хорошую пару нашел. – Поучительно заговорил сенсей. – Ей стындо за то, что она сказала, не так ли? – и тот покосился на неё.**

**- Неа, мне стыдно, что меня споймали на горячем. А говорила я, поверьте, от чистого сердца. – Улыбалась девушка. – Честно-честно!**

**Наруто и Саске еле сдерживали смех.**

**Какаши выразительно посмотрел на неё единственным видимым глазом.**

**- Хм… Вынужден вас покинуть. Поиграйте пока, что ли, а у меня важное дело. – Он с любовью в глазу посмотрел на новый выпуск романа и бросил через плече фразу. – Наруто, не доиграйся только.**

**И погрузившись в чтение удалился.**

**- Извращенец… - задумчиво поглядел вслед Наруто.**

**- Значит новые выпуски уже появились… - столь же задумчиво поглядел вслед Саске. – Надо будет…**

**Девушка закончила его мысли подзатыльником. Саске сначала разозлился, потом надулся.**

**- Жаль, что ты девушка.**

**- А мне наоборот нравится быть девушкой. Очень удобно, между прочим. И вам советую.**

**- Нет уж, спасибочки. – Учиха был категоричен.**

**Наруто призадумался.**

**- Поверь, даже если бы ты был девушкой, я бы все равно тебя прибил. – развеял его сомнения тот.**

**- Нет! Это я бы тебя побил! Да еще как! Ты бы просил о пощаде у будущего Хокаге! – выхвалялся Наруто.**

**- Сейчас проверим, болтун… **

**Проверять они не стала так, как Учиха вовремя получил очередной щелбан от девушки.**

**- Спрячь чидори немедленно! – проорала она на ухо.**

**- Приглуши динамики! – Просто проорал Саске.**

**Девушка успела рассплакаться и повиснуть на плече у Наруто за считанные секунды.**

**- Он на меня наорал!**

**- Слушай… - испуганно прошептал Наруто, обращаясь к брюнету. – Я, кажется понял, кто она.**

**- Кто?**

**- Она эмо.**

**- Наруто, успокой меня… - хныкала девушка.**

**- Как?**

**- Как-нибудь. – И она разревелась еще больше.**

**- И вправду эмо.**

**Девушка стукнула Наруто в печень рукой и сильнее вцепилась в него. И ревёт…**

**- Надоело. – И она снова улыбалась.**

**- Е… «Солнышко», отпусти меня… - попросил блонд.**


End file.
